


Horrible

by mochiisoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda
Summary: Tony Stark was horrible with children
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble :P

Pepper was the CEO, so she knew alot of things. Like for one, Tony Stark was _horrible_ with children.

He was so horrible that he ditched an important meeting 'cause FRIDAY had informed him that Peter had mentioned being a little lonely in the penthouse by himself

So horrible that when Happy was sick and couldnt pick the boy up, he dropped everything to do so himself

So damn horrible that when May had accidentally mentioned needing to take double shifts that weekend he offered to watch the boy ~~it was the best weekend of his life. Hands down~~

And to top it all off, he was watching a movie with the kid.

A. Movie!

So yeah, Tony Stark was pretty horrible with kids.

\--------------------------------------- 


End file.
